


What do you want, Melissa?

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, In this house we love and appreciate Melissa, but something sure is happening, not much of a plot tbh, she doesn’t get paid enough to deal w davidson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: We need more love for Melissa so this was a quick story I wrote based off the idea that I thought Melissa was within earshot during ‘what do you want, Paul?’ And I can only imagine how shocked she would be.





	What do you want, Melissa?

“Paul, Mr. Davidson wants to see you in his office,” Melissa fiddled with the sleeves of her cardigan as she poked her head into his cubicle. Her boss had been in a strange mood today, he was tapping his foot as he came into the office and had been humming a tune under his breath. She hurried back to her unsupervised desk, returning to the papers she had been working on.   
She watched Paul enter Mr. Davidson’s office, he left the door ajar.  
He began a flustered spiel about his weekly reports, she could see him gesturing frantically through the half shut blinds.   
She tried to drown out his ramblings until a frightened squeal came from his office.   
“What do you want, Paul?”   
“Mr. Davidson?”   
She felt her breath catch in her lungs. She could only just hear their voices but god, Paul sounded scared. The poor man.   
She couldn’t quite make out their words unless she was paying attention, but she could see a lot through the blinds.   
Her boss was moving around his office in a rhythmic manner, and she could hear falls and rises in his tone.   
Her eyes raced to her computer screen to check her emails. She knew about the company softball team but she had heard nothing of a company theatre team.   
She must’ve hit refresh about five times but there was no missed emails or messages for her. She spun in her chair to face the office windows again, she squinted to make out what was happening.   
Paul was completely red in the face.   
She meant forward, trying to make out their words. She could feel her own face going red.  
“I want you to choke me, while I jerk off.”  
Melissa sunk back down into her chair, deciding she was going to block her ears instead.  
Who cared about any sort of company theatre team or company choir team or anything like that!   
She shuffled her papers in a poor attempt to seem busy and an even poorer attempt to distract herself.   
The intercom buzzed. “Melissa, get my wife on the phone for me,” her boss demanded.   
“Mr. Davidson I think I should leave.”  
She set her shuffled papers aside.   
Oh my god.   
There was no way she was forwarding that call through to Carol. Instead, with shaking hands she raised the phone to her own ear.   
“No Paul, I want you to hear this. If you leave you’re fired.” His voice became clearer as he held the phone to his ear. “Carol,” he begun.   
“Is everything okay?” She managed to choke out.  
“Yes, everything’s fine I promise. I uh...” he sounded taken aback all of a sudden.   
She felt her heart race, now was not the time to be caught out.   
“I just wanted to tell you something... uh...” he trailed off.   
On the other end, Melissa remained silent, her face a worse shade of red than Paul’s.   
“I forgot what it was. Maybe someday I’ll remember,” he gave her no time to respond, “goodbye!” He had whimpered like they were parting forever, then he hung up.   
Melissa sunk the phone back down onto the intercom, resting her pounding head on her desk for what seemed like forever. At one point, she could hear Paul leave his office in a hurry.   
She didn’t even know Carol and she just took the worst possible bullet for her. This was not making out to be a good Friday.   
The intercom buzzed again and her boss’s voice came through. She shot back into an upright position.   
“Mr. Davidson,” she stammered.   
“What do you want, Melissa?” He asked in a way that wasn’t threatening or annoyed, but a genuine question.  
She held the phone away from her ear, her head aching again. “Mr. Davidson, In complete honesty, I just want to go home.”


End file.
